Pickup truck owners may use their vehicles for recreational purposes, such as camping or picnics. A table may be useful for many of the activities the users may wish to engage in. However, it may be inconvenient or even impractical to load a table into the bed of a pickup along with other important items. In addition, a table may require special arrangements or a special trip to pick up. If the pickup truck users need a table but do not want to make a special trip to pick up a table or do not remember to pick up a table, the users may be forced to do without a table, or their choice of recreational locations or activities may be restricted. Also, in certain cases, users may not forsee needing a table at a particular location or on a particular trip, but would enjoy using a table if one were available.